


Cliff's Edge

by Giroshane



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gencio - Freeform, Gencio Week, M/M, Minor gore that is not explicitly described
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9986402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giroshane/pseuds/Giroshane
Summary: Entry for Day 2 of Gencio Week! Prompt: Fear/InjuryI always wondered what would happen if Lucio could use his Bomp on his allies...





	

He hadn't been paying attention.

When it all boiled down to it, that's what had happened. He hadn't been paying close enough attention to his surroundings, his environment. The gravest faux pas for someone with his training. Father would be so damn proud (he wouldn't).

And now he was scrabbling at the edge of the wall, the rocks waiting to tear him apart below. Genji knew his enhancements were durable, but he knew even they wouldn't do any good saving him from a fall this high. If only he had seen that damn mine!

He was holding on by his fingertips, and his feet couldn't find any traction on the wall--it was just too smooth. His heart pounded in his throat. He wouldn't last much longer. He cried out, hoping for help as he flicked out his shurikens and slammed them into the stone, just as his other hand gave out. He was swinging, and he couldn't regain his grip fast enough.

“ _Genji!_ ”

The shurikens couldn't take the weight. He saw a flash of green before he started falling. He screamed, trying to use shurikens in both hands to claw into the wall, but they weren't slowing his descent very much.

“Genji!”

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lúcio. On the wall.

“I'm coming!” The musician yelled. But he was too far away, and Genji was falling too fast. He wouldn't make it in time.

He saw Lúcio angle himself downwards, skating _below_ him, _wait, no don’t--_

He felt the pressure more than saw it, then suddenly he was flying fast, too fast, up the wall. He screamed even though he couldn't see it, because he knew what was happening. Lúcio’s angle had been too steep. He wouldn't be able to maintain his speed. He'd fall to his death, instead of Genji.

_No no no no no!_

“ _Lúcio!_ ” He shrieked. He twisted in midair like a goddamn cat because damn his safety if Lúcio was at risk. The world was moving in bullet time: he could see Lúcio’s face, terrified, his arm outstretched, desperate. _Useless_ , Genji knew this, he hated this, he couldn't _do_ anything.

“Got you.” Something big wrapped around his leg, and any momentum he had left halted, leaving him hanging upside down. And still watching Lúcio fall.

“ _Grab it!_ ” Roadhog bellowed, leaning down and throwing his hook out. Genji didn't think it could reach that far fast enough, but Lúcio waved his hand and he suddenly burst up the wall a little, finding the barest purchase with his skates. He reached up, as the hook fell down--

He had it.

Roadhog yanked the hook back up, but gravity was still master of all, and Lúcio screamed as he slammed against the wall and was dragged up it. Still, Genji was practically sobbing with relief. Roadhog had to yank twice to bring Lúcio all the way back up though, and when he was close enough Genji realized he wasn't just screaming from the wall impact.

Lúcio had grabbed the hook where the heavy nails were. The momentum had stabbed a nail clean through his hand.

Roadhog quickly grabbed the hook by the handle and set them both on the ground. Genji rolled back to his feet quickly.

“Lúcio!”

Lúcio was on his feet, but it looked like he only was because his hand was still impaled on Roadhog’s hook; Roadhog was holding the hook at Lúcio’s eye level. He looked at Genji weakly, but he still managed a smile.

“Told ya I was coming.” He breathed, still panting from exertion.

Genji hissed out a curse, running forwards.

“You shouldn't have done that.” He said, holding onto the sides of the hook to steady it. Lúcio shook his head, even as he grit his teeth in agony; he grabbed his hand, and after a quick breath, _pulled_. He couldn't stop himself from screaming, but his hand was off in one go. Free of the hook, the man quickly fell to his knees. Genji followed.

“You good?” Roadhog asked, eyeing the blood on his hook. His twitchy movements were the only indication that he was actually concerned.

“Yeah, yeah.” Lúcio nodded, gasping, cradling his wounded hand (and arm, Genji could see now it was dislocated as well) in the other. “I'll be okay. Thanks for the quick thinking, big guy.”

“Had to make up for yours.” Roadhog harrumphed.

“Eh, the best laid plans of mice and all that.” Lúcio half-shrugged as Genji grabbed the sonic amplifier and switched it to its healing setting. The musician immediately sighed with relief.

“Go on ahead,” he added, “we’ll catch up.”

“Don't take too long.” Roadhog said, and with that he trotted off, leaving the two alone.

“You shouldn't have done that.” Genji repeated, eyeing the nasty abrasions along Lúcio’s arm where he’d been dragged along the wall. At least they were healing as he spoke.

“And let you die?” Lúcio snapped. “No way.”

“You could've died yourself!” Genji fired back. “If Mako hadn't been there you would’ve!”

Saying it made it real, and he couldn't hide his shaking shoulders even if he tried. Lúcio leaned forward so his forehead rested against Genji’s comfortingly.

“It's okay, it's okay,” he murmured reassuringly. Genji cupped the musician’s face on instinct. “I'm here, I'm fine.”

“A nail went through your hand.”

“I _will_ be fine.” Lúcio corrected with chagrin. “I'll be fine because you’re here.”

Genji breathed deeply, trying to calm himself, reassure himself that Lúcio was right.

“Don't scare me like that ever again, Lúcio.” He said finally. Lúcio laughed. His hand had stopped bleeding for the most part. He pressed a quick kiss to Genji’s face plate.

“Right back at you, Genji.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...and what would happen if Roadhog could use his hook on his allies too. 
> 
> Just a little oneshot for Gencio week, hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
